


You Found Me

by Raven_River



Series: Stories Based On Songs [6]
Category: The Fray (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_River/pseuds/Raven_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on their song of the same name</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

I found God on the corner of First and Amistad. He was all alone and smoking his last cigarette. He didn’t look like I’d imagined God to be. He just looked like an ordinary guy. Leather jacket, band tee, jeans. Short hair, no tattoos or piercings as far as I could see. I don’t know how I knew it was God but I just _felt_ it. I found him in more than one way too. Until I’d set eyes on him, I’d believed God was a load of old tripe. A prolonged belief in Father Christmas if you like. Somehow though, I knew that the bloke before me was God.

All of a sudden I was overcome with anger. Why had God never come before? When I actually needed him?

I don’t think it was a conscious decision, maybe my brain was sick of me never doing anything, I don’t know. Anyway, without my consent, my mouth opened and out popped the words “Where you been?”

God just took another drag of is cigarette and replied, “Ask anything.”

At that it felt like a dam had broken inside me and words spilled out of me.

“Where were you when everything was falling apart? All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang. All I needed was a call that never came.” God just shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette. He didn’t seem very interested but I carried on regardless. “I was lost and insecure, lyin’ on the floor when you found me, but why’d you have to wait? Where were you?” God yawned. “Where were you!” I practically screamed. “Just a little too late…” I trailed off into a whisper. God scratched his nose. I gave a humourless laugh. “In the end everyone ends up alone; losing her, the only one who’s ever known who I am, who I’m not and who I wanna be. There was no way to know how long she would be next to me.”

I turned my head down as I remembered. “Early morning. I’ve been calling for years and years and years and years but you never left me no messages, you never send me no letters. You got some kind of nerve taking all I want.”

I raised my head then. She was in front of me. Just as beautiful as I’d remembered….but just as deadly too. She didn’t move any closer and I’m not sure if I was glad or annoyed by that.

“I’m sorry, F.” Gosh, I’d missed that voice. “I truly am.”

I gave a choked sob and propelled myself into her arms and inhaled her familiar smell. The arms around me tightened and realised that it wasn’t her; it was God.

He opened his mouth for the first time since I’d started talking.

“You were lost and insecure when I found you lying on the floor, just a little too late. I’m sorry I waited but you only called for me as you took your last breath. I didn’t know you needed saving before that.”

I raised my tear stained face to look God in the eye.

“You’re telling me that I’m dead, that this isn’t real?”

“Yes.” God’s soft word cut through me like a knife. “But I can bring you back if you want. I’m not going to pressure it, it’s up to you.”

You’d think that it would be such an easy decision, wouldn’t you? Stay dead or go back to life? But that’s just because you didn’t take your own life. For me, however, it was a torturous decision; not one that could be decided in an instant; it required serious thought.

“Why’d you have to wait to find me?” I whispered instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> [Verse 1]  
> I found God  
> On the corner of First and Amistad  
> Where the west  
> Was all but won  
> All alone  
> Smoking his last cigarette  
> I said, "Where you been?"  
> He said, "Ask anything."
> 
> [Verse 2]  
> Where were you  
> When everything was falling apart?  
> All my days  
> Were spent by the telephone  
> That never rang  
> And all I needed was a call  
> That never came  
> To the corner of First and Amistad
> 
> [Chorus:]  
> Lost and insecure  
> You found me, you found me  
> Lyin' on the floor  
> Surrounded, surrounded  
> Why'd you have to wait?  
> Where were you? Where were you?  
> Just a little late  
> You found me, you found me
> 
> [Verse 3]  
> In the end  
> Everyone ends up alone  
> Losing her  
> The only one who's ever known  
> Who I am  
> Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
> No way to know  
> How long she will be next to me
> 
> [Chorus:]  
> Lost and insecure  
> You found me, you found me  
> Lyin' on the floor  
> Surrounded, surrounded  
> Why'd you have to wait?  
> Where were you? Where were you?  
> Just a little late  
> You found me, you found me
> 
> [Bridge]  
> Early morning  
> The city breaks  
> I've been callin'  
> For years and years and years and years  
> And you never left me no messages  
> You never send me no letters  
> You got some kind of nerve  
> Taking all I want
> 
> [Chorus 3 and outro]  
> Lost and insecure  
> You found me, you found me  
> Lyin' on the floor  
> Where were you? Where were you?  
> Lost and insecure  
> You found me, you found me  
> Lyin' on the floor  
> Surrounded, surrounded  
> Why'd you have to wait?  
> Where were you? Where were you?  
> Just a little late  
> You found me, you found me  
> Why'd you have to wait?  
> To find me, to find me


End file.
